Earning gold
The world of Guild Wars isn't any different from real life. If you spend more than you earn, you'll be broke in no time. Upgrading your armor, creating different armor sets for different uses, and keeping a flexible set of weapons for various "builds" can become very expensive. The following are a few tips to give beginners some ideas how to start collecting gold. These are just some few basic principles, and countless variations exist. Note: Be aware that ArenaNet, the makers of GuildWars, constantly monitor the economy of the game in order to balance it. If a method of income is being overused by players and deemed too "powerful" by ANet, they will eventually take counter-measures to weaken it (i.e. "nerf" it). Methods of earning gold PvE Gameplay The drops that you collect from killing foes in PvE gameplay should be sufficient to cover your PvE expenses. But when you go for the high-end "perfect" and "green" weapons and "prestige" armor, that is when you will see prices skyrocket. Be aware that many of these weapons, armor and items were put into the game specifically as a "gold sink" for the wealthy players. In most cases there are alternative weapons that are ''near equivalent, but much cheaper. Go for the cheap alternative. For example, a perfect sword pommel of Fortitude (+30 health) can cost tens of thousands of gold, while a pommel that only provides +28 health will only cost a small fraction of that. Be sure that you have done your homework and know your options before spending huge sums of gold on an item. Farming Farming means that you do not kill foes as a side-effect of playing the game "normally", but specifically for the purpose of collecting loot. A variation of farming is chest farming. For further details and tips, see: Farm :''Warning: The use of farming bots is a violation of the User Agreement and the Rules of Conduct, and, if spotted by a game master, will result in an account mark or a ban.'' The farmed loot can be used to sell it to merchants / traders, to give it to a collector or to trade it to a fellow players if it is a high demand or valuable item. See the following sections for further detail Also when farming there is a Drop Rate this simply means for however many people (Or henchman) are in your group the drop rate decreases. If you solo farm there is a higher chance of getting a certain item than if you farm with henchmen or friends. :''Note: Money making from farming has been nerfed with the introduction of hard mode, because drop rates are now determined by party size. See April 19th 2007 updates for details.'' However, on the next day after the release of hard mode; skill Tomes, scrolls, dyes, rare materials, gemstones, gold items, green items, and Special event items are now excluded from the new loot scaling system. So those who wish to make profit from gold items, green items, and ectoplasm and obsidian shards in the underworld can still make some profit, but not much as it was before. Merchanting Merchanting revolves around buying low and selling high. This is most easily done with Green items, since their prices cannot be easily "looked up" on a Trader in the way that Crafting materials or Runes can. Merchanting requires you to have a good idea of what a price range for a specific item is. If you see any items being sold that you don't particularly need, but at a bargain price, don't be afraid to take up their offer. With a lot of knowledge and a little luck, you can often re-sell items for a premium this way. Chestrunning Chestrunning is running with a party to find high-end chests. This requires some running experience and some money to buy the keys. The most popular chestrunning area is the Fissure of Woe, which need obsidian keys for 1500 gold each. There are however less expensive chest runs such as the shiverpeak chests located south of Droknar's Forge and north of Port Sledge. Because shiverpeak keys cost only 600 gold they are used as a good way to obtain titles such as the Treasure Hunter title, which requires a certain number of high-end chests to be opened by a character. Trading with other players When Trading, other players will usually offer you better prices than vendors when you are buying or selling goods. This means you can often save a lot of money by trading with a fellow player compared to vendors. Although, this is not always the case with rare or high demand items. Sometimes, (usually inexperienced) players will attempt to sell these items for far more than prices from other players or vendors. It pays to shop around. On the downside, trading can be quite a hassle. Depending on the rarity of the item you want to buy/sell, it may take quite some time of advertising and price negotiating until you've found somebody who is willing to buy/sell at a price that you deem reasonable. :''Warning: "Spamming adverts in chat, especially the public channel instead of the designated trade channel, is not only annoying for fellow players, but also a violation of the Rules of Conduct, and may result in an account mark.'' :''Warning: While trading with other players, watch out for scammers! Also, refrain from any behaviour that might be considered scamming, as scamming is also a violation of the Rules of Conduct, and may result in an account mark or ban.'' Collectable Items Most weapons and armor offered by collectors are very cheap if you compare the value of the collectable drops stats against the price of an equal item bought from a fellow player or by crafting the item yourself. This means you can save a lot of money if you use a "cheap" collector reward item instead of crafting or buying an equal one. When you trade with a collector, consider what a merchant will pay for the reward item since merchants may pay more for some items than others. For example, a Behemoth Hide can be traded for a Spinal Staff, worth 69 gold to a merchant, or a Hallowed Idol, worth 300. Check the Collectable Trading Table to find the best deals. You can also make some money by selling collector reward items directly to fellow players. Even if someone pays 100 gold each for five collector items, the collector reward they receive for the 500 gold spent could be equivalent to a crafted or unique item costing thousands of gold. It pays to learn which items are most desired and what the market price for them is. :''Warning: Trading a collector reward item hiding its nature is considered scamming, because collector reward items cannot be salvaged. Scamming is a violation of the Rules of Conduct, and may result in an account mark or ban.'' Crafting Many weapons offered by weaponsmiths are equal or almost equal, but quite a bit cheaper than high-end green weapons. Also, artisans, material crafters, provide a method of adding value (literally) to materials. Very often you can sell a rare crafting material for a higher price than the sum of values of the input materials plus the fee for the artisan. Be sure to consider the alternative however, as it costs gold to salvage items, you may sometimes be better off selling the item to a merchant directly. You might be spending more money creating rare crafting materials than you make in the long run. Running Running, i.e. leading a group to a destination, is a job that requires some experience, but it can be a good source of income. ''Note: Remember that "running" was nerfed by ArenaNet in Guild Wars: Factions to reduce the increasing amount of scams runners would pull, and to force players to play the game through on their own, instead of unlocking towns before they should be according to the storyline. This was done by simply adding locked gates at the entrance to each town. Running is still nerfed in Guild Wars: Nightfall but it's not as strictly nerfed.'' For further details and tips, see: Run Begging Begging is usually a nuisance to other players and is generally considered to be a 'bad' way to make money. It is usually easier to just leave town, kill a few monsters and sell the drops, than to beg. This will probably take you less time than sitting in a town, consistently asking for money. However, newly made Canthan characters will enter Shing Jea Monastery with 20g, 30g short of the amount required to open storage. Ferrying Ferrying a person (also known as a Taxi) is another form of the aforementioned running except it's only possible if the player ferrying has unlocked the mission or town they are ferrying to. It is mainly a part of Nightfall and Factions than Prophecies. Ferrying is commonly found in Factions in House Zu Heltzer or Cavalon, where only the guild owning said town can freely access the elite Missions "Urgoz's Warren" and "The Deep". Ferrying is also commonly found in Nightfall, where lower leveled characters want a ferry to the area of "Consulate Docks" just off of Kamadan for max armor. General Tips * A common mistake made by new players is to attempt to sell their weapons/shields/offhands on the market. In most cases these are considered 'worthless' by the rest of the gaming community. By selling to the merchant you'll save time, inventory space and only make a little less money than by selling to another player. *Because loot money is divided equally among your party, if your intent is to make money, adventure with as few party members/henchmen as possible to increase your earnings. *Other players in Guild Wars pay high sums of money for Green items because they are unique and a symbol of status. It pays to keep an eye out on the trade-chat to see just which items are popular and which ones aren't; you may spend some time chasing after items that other people are just not interested in. *It is also worth considering what people may pay for crafting materials in bulk, especially if the price is lower than the cost of 10 at a Material Trader, but higher than the price you receive from selling 10 to a Material Trader. For example, if 400 iron ingots are required for a full set of 15k Kurzick Warrior Armor, it is not worth the time and money to gather that amount of material and buy it from the trader. You will have little success charging a player the same price per item for a bulk lot as what you would charge for a few pieces of crafting material. If you are in need of a great deal of crafting material, negotiate a bulk price that is still above the merchant price, but several gold below what you would pay individually. *Use a build for Farming. On this wiki, there are several builds. You can find them here. *Consider doing the missions and quests on your own rather then getting runners for them. You will earn a lot more money and experience. *If you are considering running as a way of earning gold, make sure you have a full or semi-full party. As a result, you will earn money from multiple people from just one run. However there are certain rules of etiquette to be followed if you are a runner. See Run for details. *Don't spend too much money on your armor or weapons until you have a reliable way of making money. When you need new armor (which should be very rarely), use collector rewards. When you decide to purchase specialized armor, upgrade the most essential parts first. For example, upgrade chest and legs in Ascalon, the rest in Yak's Bend and so on. *Before spending all the money you have on a gold max-damage weapon with interesting mods, consider using a crafted/collector-weapon with the same or similar stats. It won't increase your personal bling-factor, but it will have the same functionality and won't drain your wallet. *Be friendly to people, as they might give you an item at a discount, or help you out. Don't spam the chat with something like "free please". Everybody wants free items. When selling items, even if it is an expensive perfect or unique Green, don't use aggressive language like "NO NOOBS" or "Serious Buyers Only". This gives the impression of inflexibility and puts people off. If you are selling a rare weapon, many people who have no intention of purchasing it will want to see it; this is a given. *Make as much room in your inventory as you can. If you fill your inventory, each item you leave on the ground is one less item you can sell to a merchant later. Salvaging items may help mitigate this but requires space for the resulting crafting materials. If you are running low on space, prioritize by looting items that stack (like collector items, valuable crafting/salvage material) and high value items. *Identify all items before selling them. If it doesn't have a value listed, it is unidentified, regardless of whether it has the word "unidentified" in its description. An unidentified item will have a lower value to a merchant than an identified one, and more often then not, the extra value will make up for the cost of the identification kit, especially if identified as Improved sale value. Gold and purple items have a high intrinsic value, shown especially after identifying (and will also very often have mods that your fellow players might be interested in buying); blue weapons are often overlooked but have the highest chance to be identified as Improved sale value (sell to merchant) or Highly Salvageable (salvage, sell for parts), both of which are mods that'll put money in your pocket; even mundane (white name text) items and salvage armor may increase in value after identifying them, especially later on in the campaign. Basically, you will be making a profit if the average price increase is more than the cost of identifying the item (which works out to about 4 gold per identify for a normal Identification Kit). *Note however, that there are other players out there who will gladly pay handsomely for unidentified gold items to increase their Wisdom rank, and yet other players might be very interested in buying unidentified pieces of gold monster-armor for the sake of unlocking runes. It pays to be flexible in considering your options. *Items that have traders should be looked to see where the highest price can be found, either from a trader, merchant, or another player. Due to traders basing their prices off of supply and demand, a merchant may give you a higher price on occasion. This includes dye, runes, crafting materials, and gold scrolls. *When selling items that are found at the trader to other players or buying it from them, make sure to check the trader price first. The price you ask for (or get) should be between the trader's selling price (high end) and the trader's buying price (low end). It makes no sense for anyone to sell their items to other players at a value less than what the trader already guarantees them, and it also makes no sense to buy items from other players at a value higher than what is already available at trader. Note that sometimes traders DO run out of stock and their price becomes no longer a factor. *After you identify a salvage item (an armor drop from a monster), do not immediately salvage the rune off of the item until you check the trader price. This can usually give you an extra few hundred gold. For example, a Warden's Armguard of Superior Vigor is a no-brainer. Superior Vigor runes are very expensive. In this case you salvage the rune. But, a Warden's Armguard of Superior Illusion is worth 200-400 gold if sold to the merchant, while the rune of Superior Illusion is worth 25 gold at the best of times. However, if you salvage the Superior rune off of the armor and identify both the Rune and the gold armor, you can sell them to the merchant for more than an unwanted rune would normally be worth at the Rune Trader (Be warned that the armor has a chance of being destroyed by salvaging the rune). You should always check Rune trader prices first to make sure you couldn't get more money selling it there. *Use in-game item auction sites to find out the market value of the item you want to buy or sell. For more information, read the article on price checks. Category:Farming_guides ----